Hisamu Nyoko
is one of the main characters in Noel Ghosts Pretty Cure! Her catchphrases are or . Her Pretty Cure Alter Ego is . Her theme color is blue and she represents the ghost of Christmas Future. Her main power is light. Etymology comes from meaning "Long Time", combined with meaning "Dream". Hisamu means "Long Time Dream". is a uncommon unisex Japanese name meaning "Treasure". Her whole name means "Long Time Dream of Treasure". History Childhood Becoming Cure Future Meeting the Others Bio * Name: Hisamu Nyoko * Species: Human * Zodiac: Sagittarius * Blood-Type: O * Weight: 167 lbs * Height: 5'7 * Eye: Turquoise * Hair: Blue(Both) * Problem(s): None Personality She is cold and emotionless, but is also very intelligent because of her personality. She is mysterious at times since of her family hiding some secrets about the family business. She does have a soft side when protecting her friends, family, and the teammates she works with against evil. She does have a little hatred against Yokubakai since of being suspicious of him. Appearances In her casual clothes, she wears a dress and a shirt. She wears a neck-cover white dress that goes down to her thighs. On top is a two button turquoise shirt with short sleeves. Connected to the ends of the sleeves are blue pieces of cloth. Her hair is really long, going down to the end of her back. At the center of the back is a piece of hair being pulled up by a four circled beretta. She also wears thigh-high socks, with the top having a blue bow and string being attached, and blue ankle boots. In her school uniform, TBA In her PJ's, TBA In her winter jacket, TBA In her swim wear, TBA In the movie, TBA As Cure Future, she wears a two piece, and a cloak. Her top is turquoise, with no-show sleeves. The rest to the top cuts at the bottom to show her stomach, making it a two piece. At the beginning of the skirt, is a white piece that is winged-cut at the top, with the end being attached to another piece of white cloth. The skirt goes down to her thighs, with three levels of cloths. The first is blue, connect to a white piece of cloth. At the center of this level is the pact that is attached with two circle-shaped jewels. The second level is cream colored that is made to fill in the space from the cut space from the first level. The last is a white, winged-cut skirt that finishes the skirt. She wears turquoise thigh-high socks. She has white knee-high boots, with the top being a triangle-cut. Attached to the top of the boots is blue bows and a blue string. There are two bracelets that goes around each leg at the ankles. The end of her boots are designed to look like yellow flats. She has white diamond-shaped earrings. She has white elbow-high gloves. At the hands, the finger sleeves are cut to show her fingers. At the back of her skirt is a winged-cut bow with winged-cut cloths attached to the bow, hanging, going down to knees. Her hair is cut to her neck, with no accessory in her hair what so ever. Over everything is a black cloak, covering mostly everything she wears. There are pieces of turquoise strong attached to many places of the cloak. At the stomach, shoulders, and around the back of her head. Her head is covered by the cloak. The sleeves are puffy, but then goes all the way down to her hands. The puffy part and the long sleeved part is separated by the strings. The end of the cloak goes down to her thighs. To where the cloak mainly attaches, there is a small little brooche that has the letters, F, representing the word "Future". As Carol Future, TBA As Miracle Future, TBA Relationships *'Yamafuyu Fuji': *'Takashida Kiyoko': *'Fugu': *'Ginabe Ayumi': Cure Future is Nyoko's pretty cure alter ego. In order to transform, she has to have her Miracle Clock and her Miracle Jewel. Transformations Alter-Transformations * * Attacks * : It is one of Future's main attacks. * : It is one of Future's main attacks. * : She uses her clock to create a tune and create her Future Rod. * : She uses her clock to create a tune and create her Future Rod. * : It is Future's main heal powers, which comes with a price of losing certain spells or not being able to transform for the next 24 hours. She hugs her Miracle Clock and sings a small tune, healing the individuals she has on her mind. * : * : * : Songs Nyoko's voice actor, ??? has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. *'Bookworm ♦ Blues ' *'Future Upon Us ' *'Death Vs. Life' Duet *'Past and Future'(With Fuji) *'Young Adults'(With Kiyoko) Group *'Trinity Symphony'(With Fuji and Kiyoko) Trivia *Her birthday is December 6th, therefore her zodiac is Sagittarius. Gallery Category:Pretty Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cure Heartly